True Trust
by Amy8
Summary: Spike gets an opportunity that could change his life but his love for Buffy makes him decline the temptation. Only Buffy goes and shocks him right out of his boots....


True Trust  
by:Amy  
  
Author's Note: This idea popped in my head and I thought I could make a story out of it. I wrote   
this in the wee hours of the morning so if there are tons of mistakes.sorry!   
Well, it's been a few weeks since the slayer came back from the underground. I'm feelin' slightly   
bewildered at the way things have turned out..I mean everything's the bloody same! Buffy   
regained all her strength pretty quick. I found myself surprised at how quickly she managed it. She   
is such a dedicated human being. She has this great burden, a lot more than anyone should have.   
Dammit! Strayed from the point..things are no different. I mean, I really thought they would be!   
Buffy having died and everything. But now Buffy's strong again and the fluffy group's back   
together, evil comes, Buffy kills and everything's bloody perfect. Except where it comes to me.   
It's the same. Buffy doesn't threaten to kill me anymore on account of me having protected the   
bit.But I'm not happy. I'll never have her though, I don't know why I fret about it. But still..I   
want her. I still laugh when I think about it that way. To have her. 2 years ago, to having her   
meant that Buffy would die a slow death as I revelled in the power of having her blood in my   
system. But now, having her would be her in my arms whispering I love you in my ear. That'll   
never happen. Still, I would die for her. If dying meant that she could continue living a long and   
meaningful life..That's why they brought her back. They might say it was a selfless gift for her in   
reward to her sacrifice but the truth is the world needs her.and they knew that.   
She talks to me still, sometimes. She brings me along for patrols occasionally. She says   
that it's because she still needs some security, just in case something happens that she can't handle   
but I know better. She's the bloody slayer!! Even when she's feelin' weak, she's still superstrong.   
She probably only brings me along in pity. I don't care really, seeing her, whatever the reason,   
makes living in this nothing town worthwhile.   
"William the Bloody?"   
Oh Bloody Hell. Visitors.  
"You know I'm gonna find some spell to keep you blokes outta my place when you aren't   
invited!" I said in a mocking tone. Why me? I always get these bloody amateurs lookin' for a   
leader. Why don't they get a little backbone and form their own group?  
"We have a proposition for you."  
Oh. Here we go. 2 vamps right in front of me offering me a "proposition". I'm shakin' in my   
boots!  
"We want to kill the slayer."  
"So does everyone else in this town! Just get to the bloody point! I'm running out of patience and   
my fists are getting restless." I quite enjoy threatening lesser creatures. At this point the quiet   
vamp stepped up to the plate.   
"Yes, you can hurt is, can't you. Not such an easy task when it comes to humans is it?"   
Geez, tell me something I don't know. I nodded, telling them to continue.   
"We've found a spell that can temporarily disable that chip in your brain without physically   
removing it."  
NOW, he had my attention. Right now the only thing that had any meaning in my worthless life   
was Buffy, but if I could get my chip away, it could get out of this town and maybe forget about   
the slayer. Probably not, but..whatever.  
"For how long?" I asked, not really paying much attention.  
"10 minutes."  
Oh my God. This was turning out to be really pathetic. I wasn't interested anymore but I was   
bored and decided to humor them.   
"Prove it."   
They obliged and signaled for me to follow them. They led me to Main Street in downtown   
Sunnydale. Crowded.as per usual, I never could figure that part out, Sunnydale citizens should   
realize that all the deaths came at night what the hell are they still doing walkin' around like   
idiots? My thoughts were interrupted once again when the one vamp spouted some unknown   
words. I just looked at him. When he was done, I lost my faith. I couldn't feel anything happen in   
my head.   
I turn around and face them,   
"So are you screwing with me or what?"   
The two bastards just stood there smiling. I knew I was right. Vamp #2 just flung his arm in the   
air. "Try it out!" he said all smugly. Oh well, what have I got to lose? I will try it out!   
I turn around to see what humans are approaching.Oh, beautiful! My favourite, a jock! Those   
supercilious football players, they think they're so magnificent, with their muscles, they think   
they're so strong. Heh, heh. I'm stronger.  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" I said, still slightly nervous. If my chip was still active, this   
guy could kick the crap out of me. The jock looks me up and down and thinks he's so in control,   
he's got another thing comin'!  
He looks me up and down in disgust. "Get outta my way, you..Billy Idol wannabe!"  
I laugh a little under my breath. Not long enough for him to react though. At that point, I wind up   
and throw him the largest punch. Heh heh the bastard didn't see it comin'. His oversized body   
flew fifteen feet backwards and I didn't feel a bloody thing! Not even my fist hurt! Hah! That was   
a hoot!  
"Do you believe us now?" The 1st vamp said.  
Well, duh. I can clearly see that it's true.   
"Well then, let's get down to business. The slayer."  
Shit. They want me to kill her! And I can't refuse or else my rep as biggest bad in this town is   
shot! But I can't DO it! She's the highlight of my life! The sunshine that I'll never see, never   
have.. Alright, for now, I'll go with them. I'll bring them to Buffy and then I'll kill them, maybe   
that'll give me some more points in her book.  
"Okay, they usually all get together at that Magic shop."  
They just nodded and followed me. It took us almost no time to get there. I walked through the   
door first, the two blokes were a few steps behind me.   
Willow looked up first. "Oh, hi Spike." She said all cheerily. Typical Willow. My beloved Buffy   
was the next to speak.  
"Hello Spi-" Her smile turned to a frown as she saw the other two come into the store.  
"Spike what's going on?" She sounded slightly worried. It's understandable. Her mind will soon   
be at ease once I show her what's going on. The one vamp said the latin again while the other said   
something very quickly and before I blinked, the rest of the scoobies were pushed up against the   
wall and held there by an invisible barrier. I was actually kind of impressed, but that didn't last   
long once I looked at Buffy. She was just standing there, looking terrified! Why hadn't she run   
and staked them? My questions were answered once I realized that the vamp was controlling her   
body. Her arms started rising slowly until shoulder level. And then her head tilted to one side,   
completely exposing her neck.  
"Alright Spike, do what you feel is right." The dumb vamp was trying to sound all poetic and   
mysterious. I wished he would just realize that he is far too stupid for that.   
I didn't even look at the vamp as he spoke to me. I couldn't get past the look on Buffy's face.   
True terror was all I could see in her eyes. I was completely stupified. Had I not proved to her   
over and over again that I truly loved her? And here she was in complete belief that her life was in   
danger! I have lived for almost 200 years and I'd never been THAT hurt in my entire life but I   
chose to suck it up. I regained my composure and glance over to the vamp.  
"Alright, I will."  
I start to slowly walk over to Buffy who took one look at me and started fiercely struggling for   
her life. It was horrible, every stuggle was like a dagger pushing further and further into my heart.   
I stood right in front of her. I looked deep into her eyes trying to tell her that I wasn't going to do   
anything but the look of fear was still there. She obviously had no trust or faith in me at all.   
After that, I took one step closer, put my hands on her hips, bent down and kissed her neck so   
very gently, I wasn't even sure she felt it. But then I could feel her body tense up and I knew she   
did. I then grabbed the stake she had tucked into the back of her pants and quickly whipped   
around and chucked it at the one vamp. After that, I took my own stake and threw it at the other   
vamp. Once they were both dust and the gang was released, I looked at Buffy.   
"They came to me with that proposition, I was bored and decided to humor them. I had every   
intention of killing them." I then turned around, took two steps toward the door and stop. "You   
know, Buffy, I thought I had proven more than once that I wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you.   
I thought you trusted me..I guess I was wrong." At that point I memorized the expression on   
her face and walked out. She genuinely looked like she felt bad about what happened.  
Good.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
